Last One Standing
by Georgi Pendragon
Summary: The Doctor, just after losing his Rose, finds himself in Arthurian Legend where he quickly befriends the young sorcerer - Merlin. But Camelot is under threat from Nimueh and Arthur finds himself in mortal danger. But Merlin cannot save him alone. "Rose?"


So... me again!

And, I know I've been away for a long time, but unfortunately I still dont own any of the characters used in this story. They are all property of the BBC. Lucky for them....

* * *

Doctor Who Merlin Crossover.

Last One Standing.

The Doctor pulled on levers, pounced on buttons and attacked the Tardis console with a mallet as it soared through space and time. He looked intently at a strange signal the Tardis had picked up and was flashing at him on the scanner.

"Hmm, wonder why that's there." he said to the imaginary person on the other side of the console. "Rose what do you think…?"

But Rose Tyler was not there to answer.

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, forcing himself not to think about the beautiful bubbly blonde human who should be by his side. Too often he had been slipping into the old habit of calling for Rose as he entered the Tardis only to walk through the doors alone, asking her to pass him things he needed only to end up getting them himself. Martha had been a helpful distraction, giving him someone to think about and to watch over in the absence of Rose.

The Doctor was about to give himself up to the inevitable daydreaming of his adventures with Rose when something began to flash very brightly on the console desk. He frowned as he looked over to the thing that had successfully caught his attention.

"What are you flashing for? You're not supposed to flash. If I wanted you to flash I would've asked." he said, wandering round to that bit of the console and putting on his glasses so he could inspect the flashing object. It was definitely flashing. The Doctor ran his hands through his hair, thinking hard.

"If you are really flashing and not just playing tricks on me then that means…we're gonna crash?!" he finished in disbelief. For a moment he stood still, staring at the flashing light as if willing it to stop or daring it to continue. When it began to flash faster, The Doctor sprung into action.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" he chanted as he darted round the console, hitting it with a mallet and pleading it to stop.

Suddenly, the Tardis shook violently and The Doctor crashed to the floor. Dragging himself up, he pulled the scanner to face him and tried to figure out why this was happening. No answers reached his brain before the Tardis' mushroom shaped console burst into flames and the Doctor was thrown to the floor. As his eyes began to lose focus, a blonde girl knelt beside him, her brown eyes filled with concern.

"Rose?"

.

"Merlin!"

The young man sitting on the floor with boots and polish in his hands sighed as he heard the call of his name. He had no doubt about who was calling him, he'd know that aristocratic tone anywhere.

"Merlin! Where are you?!" Arthur's voice demanded. Merlin set down the polish in annoyance and looked up as the door to the prince's chambers opened and Arthur came striding in. The prince spotted Merlin sitting on the floor and frowned.

"What are you doing down there?" he demanded.

"Polishing your boots, sire," answered Merlin, waving the objects around just to clarify what he was doing. Arthur's lips twitched but he said nothing. Instead he unstrapped his sword belt and placed it at Merlin's feet. Merlin looked at him quizzically.

"Is that it?" he asked, naively thinking that was all Arthur wanted him to clean.

Arthur shook his head and, following a snap of his fingers, a nervous looking servant boy scurried into the room carrying muddy armour in his arms which he dropped into the sorcerer's lap. Merlin jumped in a mixture of pain and surprise as part of the metal landed on a rather delicate part of his anatomy. The prince allowed himself a small smile at Merlin's discomfort before dismissing the other servant from the room. Merlin scowled up at him.

"Can't you go one day without getting your armour completely dirty and dented?" he asked, holding up a rather muddy helmet.

"Now, Merlin, where would the fun be in that?" It was obvious Arthur got a kick out of the look of despair in his servant's eyes when he was presented with a workload such as this.

"Try not to break anything," he added before sweeping from the room. Merlin rolled his eyes and began to collect up all the pieces of amour. The half polished boots lay forgotten on the floor.

* * *

So what do you think? Constructive criticism is always appreciated =) x


End file.
